


Kira Doesn't Wear Christmas Sweaters (But Light Yagami Does)

by manskylark



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, the ship is more.... heavily implied than anything, this is just suppose to be a silly short thing i hope u all like it haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: The task force wasn't too shaken to see L wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. It was Light, who was wearing a matching one, that really got them.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Kira Doesn't Wear Christmas Sweaters (But Light Yagami Does)

At first, no one questioned L’s sweater. It was garish, tacky as all hell, reading “Where my ho’s at” with a picture of Santa wearing a pair of sunglasses. Sure it was strange, but with a week to Christmas there was no real reason to find it that weird. He was the one who instructed Watari to decorate their base after all, garlands and tinsel and even a real tree placed immaculately in the room. So, yeah, not weird at all.

But then Light arrived.

He wore a sweater with a similar pattern, the only difference being his read, plain and simple, “Ho”.

It took everything in the members of the task force not to laugh at their matching sweaters, and L’s smug look definitely didn’t help. Except Soichiro, who almost choked on his coffee when he saw his son's outfit, and seemed to work just a little harder today, only looking up from his work a total of three (3) times. No one said anything though, as amusing as they found it, and left it at that. 

The next day L was sporting yet another Christmas sweater, this one with a picture of a cat on it, above it reading “SANTA CLAWS”. Fortunately, a lot less crude than the last, but just as tacky. When Light had arrived everyone’s eyes shot to his shirt (secretively and not obvious at all, of course) and yet again had to keep their giggles in. Once again he was wearing a similarly patterned sweater to L’s, but this one had a picture of a pug on it with the words “SANTA PAWS” above it. It wasn’t so much that the sweaters were particularly ugly or funny, but the visual of Light wearing anything but neutral tone clothing got the task force bad. And it only got better from there. 

The third set of matching sweaters almost killed them. Light had arrived along with his father and shortly after the rest of the team arrived as well. Right after they had read L’s sweater, branded with a simple Christmas design reading “Grandpa”, Light had stripped off his coat to reveal an exact copy of the sweater, reading “Grandma”. Although most of them had kept it together, Matsuda cracked immediately, and being met with the couple's fake confusion only made him laugh harder.

This carried on for the rest of the week, each set of sweaters getting more and more obscure and slowly every task member had cracked just like Matsuda, and were met with the same reaction that he got. 

Then, on the 24th, it wasn’t until everyone was situated in their spots, did they finally enter the room.

L, in a full on Santa costume, and Light, in the cheapest elf costume on the market. That day, even they couldn’t keep their laughs in.


End file.
